Project God
by CanisLupusHorribilis
Summary: After escaping Spain and returning home, Ashley and Leon are kidnapped. Only this time, Leon is the one being targeted, by Albert Wesker himself.
1. Beginning of the End

Project God

The man walked silently through the hall, his left hand covered in dark red blood that seemed to sizzle and bubble on his skin. His boots clunked loudly against the steel floor that he walked on, his eyes focused on nothing in particular. The world seemed to swirl angrily, scolding him for something he didn't do.

_Rose… I'm sorry…_

---One Week Earlier---

The emerald sea of grass was the only thing standing between Leon Kennedy and the famous Ashley Graham, daughter of the President of the United States. The young blonde was chatting animatedly with some friends. She glanced over, however, at the tall dirty blond agent leaning against the standard issue black BMW that the government had given him.

Ashley's eyes narrowed angrily before she said something to her friend and jogged over to the man clad in black. Her gold/brown eyes were blazing with anger as soon as she was close enough to speak to her bodyguard.

"Let me guess, Dad sent you," she said huffily. Leon smiled faintly, thinking about all the times she'd gotten into arguments with Leon because of her father's order to have the blond agent keep an eye on the young woman.

"Well, that's what he's always done so I don't know if I should answer that question or let you answer it on your own," Leon replied with a light shrug. Ashley rolled her eyes, about to comment to him, when a set of dark forms walked up. Leon's head snapped up to see several men clad in black fatigues watching them silently.

"Let me guess," a man started, a gas mask on his face. He was the only one wearing the mask. "Leon Kennedy and Ashley Graham."

---Unknown Amount of Time Later---

Ashley woke in total darkness with a pounding headache. Her cheek was pressed to what felt like cold concrete, rather reminiscent of when she'd been thrown onto the floor in her cell back on that island in Spain. The young woman pushed herself off the ground and looked around in utter confusion.

She still couldn't see anything but she got an eerie feeling that she wasn't alone. She knew she was in a cell but were there other people surrounding her? Or was she alone?

"Hello?" she choked out, cringing as her voice came out as a hoarse noise. Nothing answered though she thought she heard movement. So, she tried again. "Hello? Anybody in here?"

"Shh," a male voice ordered suddenly. "The guards will hear you if you keep callin' out like that." The voice was strong and thickly accented. She guessed it was an Australian or an English accent.

"Guards?" Ashley asked. The man might've replied but a loud creaking noise broke through the silence and a bright light temporarily blinded the twenty year old. She cried out and covered her eyes with her hands in shock.

After a few seconds of silence, loud footsteps started approaching her. She uncovered her eyes and looked forward to see a man with what seemed to be white hair covering his own eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt along with loose blue jeans and black boots. She guessed this was her accented friend.

"Well, Miss Graham is up and awake now," a gruff voice said. She lifted her eyes as a man walked the corner.

Clad in a stained brown uniform, the man looked to be in his mid to late thirties with a grungy beard and thinning hair. His eyes were beady and they moved up and down, taking in her figure. Ashley felt her fists clench at her sides.

"Oh, leave her alone, ya bastard," the white haired man said angrily, though he still kept his eyes covered.

"Shut up, Aussie," the burly man growled at the white haired man. "Wesker's going to be getting rid of you real soon anyway. Don't concern yourself with Blondie over here." The guard turned his attention back to Ashley and smiled a smile that belonged to a crocodile. "Don't worry darlin, I won't hurt you. Yet."

With a harsh laugh, the big man walked off and shut the door, returning the cell block to the empty darkness. The man sighed softly and Ashley turned her attention to where she believed the man was.

"Who are you?" she asked softly. Something about the man was off but she trusted the Australian accented man more than she trusted the guard who'd just left.

"Name's Shiver," he replied calmly. "And you're the infamous Ashley Graham, yeah?"

"How'd you know?" she asked. "You never took your hands from your eyes. You couldn't see me."

"Nope. But I recognize your voice. You were on the TV earlier today, talking about some terrorist organization or some shit like that," Shiver explained. "Here, I got a lighter. Look away or you might hurt your eyes." She did as ordered but as soon as the warm orange glow filled the room, she looked back at the man.

His eyes gleamed unnaturally and he offered her a crooked smile. "Sorry about my eyes. Not much I can do about them unless I get some sunglasses. …Or really good contacts. Okay," he said, standing as he finished. "Time for you to wake up lassie."

Ashley thought for a second that the man was going insane but she heard a new voice grumble angrily. It was young and feminine so she found herself looking at Shiver in confusion.

"Aye! Wake your lazy ass up this instant, Sherry!" Shiver boomed, startling the twenty year old. Ashley flinched but somebody else replied to Shiver before he could notice Ashley.

"Shut your fuckin' hole, Denim!" the young voice ordered. It came from Ashley's right so she looked over there. "What do you want, prick?"

"You to be a bit nicer to me, love," Shiver replied playfully. Ashley frowned at him and the girl apparently agreed with Ashley's discontent.

"You want me to be nice, Shiv? I'll be nice. I'll rip your tongue out and then me and the new girl will be nice and happy!" the girl growled.

"Sherry's not typically like this, Ashley. You must excuse her. She's grumpy when she wakes up early," Shiver chuckled. The blonde woman smiled weakly but she heard Sherry grumble to herself angrily.

"What did you wake me up for?" Sherry finally asked, sounding much calmer.

"Well, I thought we might as well make our break, lass," Shiver said calmly, setting the lighter on the ground. "And that means you breaking us out."

"Why me? You're just as strong as I am, Shiver," Sherry replied.

"Am I? With these sedatives running through me, I'm probably weaker than the President's daughter," he snorted. Ashley shot him a bitter look and he just shrugged in response.

"Fine. Fuck… I don't know if I can," Sherry said. Ashley stood and walked to the bars that held her in the cell. She noticed a set of hands gripping the bars in the cell to her right. Sherry, she guessed. Either Sherry or a very silent neighbor. A sudden groaning noise echoed through the room and Ashley noticed with shock that Sherry was _bending _the metal bars away from each other.

The metal gave several more bitter groans before a series of loud snaps jolted Ashley. The two bars fell to the ground with loud clangs. A young girl, maybe a few years younger than Ashley, stepped out of her cell. She looked over at Ashley with a set of steel blue eyes and smirked.

"Scary, isn't it?" she said coldly.

"Kind of," Ashley replied. "But I was more worried about the guard hearing the bars."

"Don't worry about that fat lard," Shiver stated. "He's partially deaf and even if he did hear us, you can hide behind Sherry and she'll take care of him with her kung fu." Sherry shot him a dirty look.

"Shut the hell up, ass," Sherry ordered, stepping over to Ashley's cell. The teen's hair was pulled up in a ponytail that reached the small of her back. She was clad in a black tank top and blue jeans. A set of white boots finished off her outfit.

The girl grabbed the bars and started to pull them apart when Ashley thought of something. Rather, somebody.

"Hey, you wouldn't have happened to have seen a man, would you?" she asked Shiver. He gave her a confused look. "Um… Tall, blond, blue eyes, and wearing all black. He's my bodyguard."

"Sorry… I don't think anybody else was brought in with you," Shiver said sadly. "At least, I didn't see anybody."

Sherry stepped back, holding the bars in her hands. "Somebody probably was with you. I don't see why Wesker would want you. I'm sorry but your friend is probably dead. Or worse."

The teen dropped the two bars, letting the metal clang against the cement loudly. Ashley frowned and watched the younger girl walk to Shiver's cell and start pulling the bars open for him too.

_Leon… Please be alive…_

A/N: Ah, yes, possibly my favorite series of stories I've ever written. I decided that these were long overdue for a rewrite and I had plenty of free time today so I sat down and started writing. A couple quick things: the story will not follow the exact storyline of the original. You know how REmake didn't follow the exact plot of the original game? That's the same way this one is happening. And yes, I am posting it as the same story.

Disclaimer: I only own the names of the made up viruses other than those owned by Capcom and I also own Shiver.


	2. BOWs and Riddles

Project God

As Shiver stepped out of his cell, light back in hand, Ashley let her eyes trail over his body. He was well built but not as built as Leon. His shoulders were sturdy and he had a calm look to him. Though she did notice something eerie about his eyes. When she'd noticed them earlier, she'd been too far away to realize what was wrong with them. They were a glittering yellow and they looked rather inhuman. She dropped her eyes from his face, however, realizing now was not the time to stare at him.

"They're creepy, yeah?" Shiver suddenly asked. She looked back up at him. "My eyes, I mean."

"What…what happened to you?" she asked. "I mean…if you don't mind me asking."

Shiver looked away, slight pain filling his eyes. But then he looked back at her and said, "I'll give you the short version. About seven years ago, my parents handed me and my baby sister over to Umbrella. We became test subjects for their virus. I…I could handle it… Jess…She…" Shiver looked away again and Sherry stepped up.

"Jess couldn't. He's infected. But he's also sentient. You ever heard of Raccoon City?" the teen asked.

"Isn't that the place that got nuked?" Ashley questioned, feeling guilty for making Shiver hurt.

Nodding, Sherry said, "That city was filled with zombies. I know, crazy. But still. It was. And these zombies were dumb as shit. But the virus in Shiver…and me…is different. He's infected to a point in which he retains his intelligence. Hell, it's even been boosted up a few IQ points. But the virus is…causing hell for him. It basically wrecks the outside appearance, one fatal flaw of the Celsius Virus."

"Celsius Virus?" Ashley asked.

"Named after the man who found it. Cell Ius. Hear the similarities? The Celsius Virus…it's hard to explain," Shiver explained. Ashley glanced at Sherry again, who was starting for the door the guard probably went through.

"You said you were infected too… With the Celsius Virus?" Ashley asked. Sherry shook her head and knelt down in front of the door.

"I'm infected with the Gene Virus. I was infected during Raccoon City," Sherry explained. She didn't elaborate on her infection so Ashley didn't bother to ask. "You know… I'm surprised you're not afraid of us."

"You're the only people here… And you don't seem that bad. And it's not like either of you wanted to be infected," the President's daughter replied softly. "I know what it's like… To have something inside me…"

"What?" Shiver asked.

"I was…kidnapped. Like you heard on TV. But…we lied on TV. Somehow the press found out I'd been kidnapped and I was told to lie about the truth. The truth was….the terrorist organization that kidnapped me was a cult that followed a man named Osmund Saddler. He…controlled his followers through some kind of parasite. And he injected that parasite into me." Ashley paused, remembering what it felt like to have Saddler control her every movement, to lose control of her body. She remembered what it was like having that bug squirm in her chest and tighten its grip on her organs. "He controlled me a couple times…"

Sherry looked back at the other blonde before she softly said, "Guess you're not so bad after all, Graham. Nobody deserves that..."

"That's why I want to find my bodyguard. He was so…protective. The entire time, no matter how much I complained or how many times I called out for him, he protected me. I really want to find him," Ashley said sadly. She remembered how calm Leon had always been with her and even the few times she could tell he was uncomfortable with her closer contact, like when she'd grabbed his hand while he was trying to fight off that slimy monster she'd landed next to in the garbage pit.

"Your bodyguard, does he have a name?" Shiver asked.

"His name is Leon Kennedy," Ashley replied. Sherry bolted to her feet suddenly, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Leon Kennedy… Nearly six feet tall? Blond? Really pale blue eyes?" Sherry asked, looking frantic. Ashley nodded. "No way…"

"What?" Shiver asked, glancing at the teen in confusion.

"Leon…saved me in Raccoon City… We were friends…but the government made him hand me over to them because they wanted to hand me over to scientists who ended up being Umbrella. …I blamed him for so long until somebody smacked some sense into me," Sherry weakly explained, looking at her boots. "And if he's here… He's as fucked as Shiver and I were…"

"Why?" Ashley asked, stepped closer to the girl. "What would happen to him?"

"They use…people that fit their standards as test subjects. Leon would be a perfect…specimen," Sherry stiffly remarked. "He's obviously healthy if he worked for the government and he'd probably be the best candidate."

"He was infected with the same parasite as me," Ashley suddenly said. "Wouldn't that mess up the virus?"

"A lot of the viruses can heal the body. They would probably use something to heal him and then use something else to experiment on him… We've got to find him," Sherry said, sounding determined. Shiver frowned.

"That might not be so easy. But I do think we ought to try and escape this cell block before we try anything else," he stated. Sherry turned back to the door when a grinding noise filled the room. The teen backpedaled and Shiver closed his lighter.

The door opened and the guard stepped in, not realizing the cell block's occupants were free and moving. He looked around when Sherry quickly slammed into him. Ashley watched as the two struggled, with Sherry staying strong the entire time. The bulky man tried to push the teen off of him but her hands found his throat and squeezed. A couple of raspy breaths escaped the guard's lips before he fell limp and Sherry stood up, her hands dropping to her sides.

"Fucker. Never did like you," the long haired teen hissed darkly. Ashley stayed next to Shiver, savoring the feeling of somebody protective until the white haired man stepped forward to stand with Sherry.

"Shall we?" he asked his two female companions. Sherry and Ashley smiled.

"We shall," Sherry said, stepping away from the corpse and then through the doorway. They entered a medium sized room with a wall of monitors used for security to their right. In front of them was a large door with an odd panel next to it. It almost looked like a panel designed for a key card but instead of the little slit on the side it just had a bunch of letters on it.

"It's a riddle. We have to solve it to get through," Shiver said stiffly. Sherry wandered over to the monitors, her eyes scanning over them. Ashley joined her when she saw somebody eerily familiar. The woman wasn't wearing a dress; instead she was clad in a jacket, jeans, and boots, almost making her unfamiliar to the twenty year old.

Ashley had only caught a few glimpses of the woman in red. Once when Leon had freed her from Saddler and the woman had provided cover with some kind of automatic gun and the second time when Ashley was waiting for Leon to come back down after fighting Saddler. That second time, Ashley remembered seeing concern on the woman's face as she watched the battle that was being raged between the monster that was Saddler and the blond agent. The concern had sparked Ashley's interest and had later caused her to question Leon about the crimson clad woman.

_"She's a part of me I can't let go." That's what he said._

"Ada…" Sherry said softly, looking at the video. Ashley looked over at her in confusion. That's the woman that slapped some sense into me. I guess she and Leon met in Raccoon City," the teen explained.

"She saved our lives in Spain," Ashley admitted.

"I wonder what she's doing here… You think she knows?" Sherry asked. "She seemed to really defend Leon. I mean…she did slap me."

"She really slapped you?!" Ashley asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. At first I wanted to insult her but when I looked at her…the way she spoke of Leon. She sounded really fond of him. You think she'll help us find him?" Sherry asked, looking over at Ashley. The older woman nodded hopefully.

"I don't see why… Who's that?" Ashley asked, pointing at another screen. A man in all black with light hair and dark sunglasses was walking through a hall.

"Wesker…" Sherry growled angrily. Ashley looked over at her but the fury on the teen's face told her not to question the girl about who Wesker was.

"Girls, I think I got it," Shiver called. The two blondes returned to Shiver's side. "Here's the riddle: only one color, but not one size, Stuck at the bottom, yet easily flies, Present in sun, but not in rain, Doing no harm, and feeling no pain."

Ashley thought it over for a few seconds before Sherry asked Shiver what he thought it was.

"A shadow?" he asked. Ashley repeated the riddle in her head before she nodded vehemently at Shiver. He swallowed thickly and put in the answer. A moment of silence followed but then a loud whooshing noise filled the room and the door slid open.

"Why were you so worried?" Ashley asked.

Sherry smiled cruelly before saying, "Umbrella has a tendency to booby trap their puzzles. You get it wrong, God knows what might happen to you."

A/N: I forgot to put this in the last chapter: Rated M for violence.


	3. Project God is Complete

Project God

"I want you to up the dosage."

_She looked like she always did; a stunning goddess clad in mortal form._

"If we do, he'll more than likely die!"

_Her emerald eyes reflected light from some unknown source and her finger grazed over his jaw line._

"I didn't _ask_ you to. I _told_ you to. Now do it!"

_Her other hand lifted up and she let her fingers slide easily through his hair._

"Of c...c..course s..sir…"

_She touched her lips to his, just a light touch, almost feather like._

"Jesus… His vitals are going crazy."

_Something was wrong though. She pulled away from him, her eyes widening with fear, an emotion she never wore._

"Sir, this isn't good. Even if he doesn't die, he'll be unstable!"

_He followed her eyes, turning to see a beast from his nightmares, the very one that had torn her from him all those years ago._

"What do you mean unstable?"

_But the creature didn't attack and he felt her hands on his shoulder blades. He turned back to her._

"He'll be emotionally unstable… The virus will nearly destroy his thinking process."

_She met his eyes again and she stepped closer to him, her dress brushing against the dark fabric of his jeans._

"Will he be controllable?"

_She opened her mouth to say something but he felt cold hands gripping his shoulders. It was the tyrant._

"I highly doubt he will be."

_She held onto his hand as the creature tugged him back and she said something but he couldn't hear her voice. Only an odd beeping noise._

"…Shut it off then."

_The world seemed to be shaking and she seemed to lose her footing a couple times but she was trying to tell him something._

"Yes sir."

_Wake up, she mouthed. You have to wake up. _

"Vitals are easing. He's returning to normal sir. He may still be slightly unstable though."

_Wake up? I'm not sleeping, he tried to say. But she shook her head, her raven colored hair a stark contrast to her alabaster skin._

"Call it. Project God is complete."

_You have to wake up Leon, she said._

And the world turned white. And the world went black.

---

"Ada," Steve Burnside said, walking up to the assassin. The Eurasian beauty turned to face him, her pale skin even paler than usual. A piece of paper was in her hand and her green eyes met his green eyes. "You okay?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Did you seriously just ask me that?" she asked, sounding quite upset. Steve had never seen the assassin upset before. And she knew it frightened him. He gave her a weak smile before backing off.

"Sorry. I just thought I'd tell you your helicopter is here," he said. Even with the virus running through his veins, Steve feared for his life when it came to Ada. Everybody knew about Ada's ability to kill whatever she came across. And she used that to her advantage.

"Run along, Stevie," Ada ordered, turning away from him and looking at the paper in hand.

_Run along before I kill you…_

The paper contained a list of names. Bioweapons that were on record. And about halfway down the list was a name that Ada knew all too well; L. S. Kennedy.

---

_Head…_

Everything was fuzzy. His nerves seemed to be frayed or worse because he couldn't feel what he was laying on. He just knew, somehow, that he was indeed laying on something. And he also knew that something was holding him onto whatever he was laying on. Straps that went across his chest and pinned him to the table.

_Where…?_

Leon forced himself to open his eyes. He was in a room that was only dimly lit. A man stood in a white coat, looking at some readings of some kind. Focusing, Leon realized the readings were somebody's vitals.

_Mine?_

His skin started to gain feeling and the first thing he felt was heat. Lots of heat. All of his skin felt like it was cooking or something. But the table he was laying on was cold. His left arm seemed to burn the worst of all. In fact, it was beginning to become too painful. He felt his jaw clench and he forced himself not to make a noise. But clenching his jaw made him notice something else. His canines and the teeth directly below those were abnormally long. And sharp. The agent's breathing sped up as he noticed the teeth and the pain in his left arm worsened.

_What…?_

The man turned to face Leon, whose vision was fading for some reason he couldn't explain. The scientist, his features too blurred for Leon to pick out anything noteworthy, hovered over him for a second.

"Now, now, we can't have you wake up just yet," the man said, sticking something in Leon's right arm. The agent guessed it was a needle but he couldn't feel anything.

_Get away…_

The scientist injected whatever was in the needle into Leon's arm and the world started to fade until it was back into the comforting black abyss.

---

She waited until the scientist, Stu or something like that, left the room. As soon as he was walking down the hall, boasting about his new weapon, Ada ducked into the room. Her eyes adjusted slowly but even after they were completely adjusted, she couldn't see anything. And she wasn't certain if she wanted to.

But in the center of the room, on the steel examination table, was the form of an unconscious blond man. Seeing him like that hurt Ada but the assassin simply strode to his side, where she saw the leather straps that went across his chest and kept him down on the table.

_That can be changed…_

She pulled an eight inch combat knife from her right boot and slid the cold steel between the man's bicep and the leather strap. Her fingers accidentally brushed against his skin and she lifted her free hand to her mouth to stifle a whimper. His skin was burning hot, abnormally hot.

She twisted the blade ever so slightly and the leather snapped away. She repeated the process for the other two straps that went over the man's stomach. She had no doubt he could escape from the leather bonds that were wrapped around his wrists and ankles.

Ada replaced the blade into its sheath in her boot. When she stood upright again, she looked over his silent form. Tears, a foreign thing to the cold hearted assassin, threatened with a tingling sensation in her eyes.

_He doesn't deserve this… Why…? Why did this happen to him?_

Ada gently brushed her fingers against his shoulder, feeling the fever that seemed to radiate from his flesh. She looked at his face, his closed eyes, his ashen hair. She gently reached her hand up to brush some of the blond locks away from his face and felt the sudden difference. His cheek was freezing cold, almost like he was dead. But his shoulder was feverish.

_That makes no sense… _

His hand formed a fist to her surprise and she almost backed away but he mumbled something. A name she realized. It was her name. She felt the familiar tingling sensation that warned her that tears would soon follow but the sound of the scientists returning forced her to leave the agent's side. But the scientists returning didn't stop the single tear that slid down her cheek.

---

Leon forced himself to wake up. He remembered his dream, that Ada Wong herself had come to visit him wherever the hell he was. But waking up and finding the ruined leather straps hanging off of the table, Leon wasn't quite certain if what had happened was a dream or real.

He lifted himself up and looked down at the leather straps still on his wrists and ankles. Why would his helper cut off the straps from his chest but not his limbs? Unless….

The dream he'd had much earlier, before he'd woken up and noticed the scientist. He remembered something about a dosage. Leon felt his heart try to speed up but eerily enough, even the fear of what Leon believed had happened to him didn't make the vital organ go faster.

_No…_

He was infected.

A wave of fury blinded Leon and the agent yanked his right arm over his chest. The leather snapped loudly and that arm was free. He did the same with his left, which felt oddly stiff and painful to move, and then he leaned forward and ripped the leather away from his ankles.

_Shit… I've become the very thing I hate… …Why do I hate bioweapons? …Wait, what the hell am I asking myself? _

Leon swung his legs over the side of the table and let his boots touch the ground. For some reason, he was still clad in the clothes he'd been wearing when he'd spoke to Ashley last.

_Ashley… What happened to her? I've got to find her._

Lifting himself from the table, Leon tentatively placed his weight on his legs. They held, surprisingly enough. The blond man felt oddly separated from his body, like each part of him was not connected. The agent looked around, noticing a set of scientists speaking in the corner near the computer that had his vitals. Surprised at their apparent ignorance, Leon looked around for something that could help him.

"Hey!" one of the men cried out. Leon snapped his eyes to meet the scientist's eyes. And time seemed to stop.

---

Ada found herself in the security room, only slightly startled at the fact the fat guard who had a habit of looking her slender form over hungrily was dead. Sherry and her little boyfriend had escaped.

_Good girl. Now find Leon and get out of here!_

Ada turned to the monitors and searched them over until she found the experimentation room. She felt like her heart was about to stop when she noticed the blood. Everywhere. The room, once pristine, was black with blood on the black and white monitors. Leon was free.

---

The agent's back smacked against the wall and he looked at the floor in horror. Blood coated the ground, seeping from two corpses. Leon didn't need to ask what had happened. Apparently the virus in him was very violent.

_I can't remember doing that... Why?_

Turning away from the blood, Leon found himself looking at himself in a mirror. His hair was disheveled and he looked tired but the weird thing was, his eyes had black bolts running through them. He looked down at his left arm that was, from mid bicep to finger tips, covered in clean white bandages.

A sudden shout caught his attention. He lifted his head, realizing he was listening to Ashley. Interestingly enough, she was speaking to somebody. Somebody named…Sherry?

Leon swallowed thickly and exited the room. Whether or not he escaped didn't matter, especially not if he was infected. But he would do whatever he could to save Ashley. Again.

A/N: Yes, Leon/Ada romance will be in this story. I felt like the original Project God series made their relationship move too fast so I want to make it slower in this series.


	4. One Confused Group of People

Project God

They walked down the dimly lit hall like a pack of animals, keeping as close to each other as possible without really touching. Sherry had taken lead, standing before the other two like a bodyguard leading a couple of people she was to protect. But even she showed the obvious signs of being worried. Her pale eyes moved back and forth in the hall, searching for everything and nothing all at once.

So, when the dark form stepped into their path from a hallway adjacent to their own, Ashley wasn't at all surprised when Sherry instantly stopped and Shiver ran into her. The white haired man stumbled back and shook his head, casting his friend a bitter look. But Ashley looked past the blonde girl. The dark form was none other than her bodyguard. But as she started to take a step forward, he took a step back.

"Leon?" Sherry asked, her voice different. She sounded like she was about to cry but Ashley noticed that she held the tears back. She was obviously refusing to let herself cry. She probably deemed herself too strong to do such. She was probably just too hardheaded.

Leon smiled weakly at the teen, something was obviously haunting him, stating, "You've gotten bigger. Guess I can't call you a kid anymore, huh?" Sherry smiled and shrugged.

"You will though. Even when I was a kid and you said I was more adult than child, you called me a kid," she remarked, her eyes glistening in the dim lights. But then Sherry's smile fell and sorrow replaced happiness in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Leon visibly cringed, though Ashley wasn't certain if it was because of the question of if it was because of some pain they didn't know about. He shrugged his shoulders at Sherry's question and Ashley felt Shiver tense up at her side. Obviously the Australian didn't trust the shrug Leon had offered them.

"Are you still human, is what you should ask, Sherry," Shiver breathed. Leon's eyes darkened and Ashley was shocked at the sudden anger in the typically calm man's eyes. She couldn't remember ever seeing Leon angry. But here he was, his eyes burning with a silent rage. "And seeing as he just heard that, I think we've got our answer."

"So what?" Sherry snapped, her own eyes burning with anger. Ashley was startled by the teen's sudden rage at him. Her anger earlier hadn't been like this. This was hatred. "That just means the only one here who's still human is Ashley here. So?"

"What project would he be, Sherry?" Shiver continued, his eyes narrowed at Leon, who was remaining eerily silent. But the two men seemed to be holding a staring contest, like two pit bulls preparing to fight.

Sherry turned to face Shiver and Ashley could just hear an argument building on her tongue, when a soft, and very young, voice said, "He's Project God, of course. The only new project on the island."

All eyes turned to the hall that led past Leon's hall. Even the agent looked over at the hallway. A small girl, her hair the same dirty blonde that Leon's was, stood there. She stared at the adults with pale blue eyes that seemed much too intelligent for somebody so young and she held her hands behind her back. Ashley silently noted that Leon seemed to move away from the girl, like he was afraid of breaking her by just being near her.

"Pearl… You're okay," Shiver said, taking a step past Sherry. The teen shot him a dark look, possibly angry that she couldn't yell at him now that the girl was there or angry that he hadn't continued the argument, but said nothing. "Where's…?"

"Right here," another soft voice said and a second girl walked up behind the first. The second girl had black hair with very pale green eyes. She stood with her hands in front of her and her eyes lowered, almost as if she was too shy to look at them. They were both a couple of cute kids, obviously twins. Ashley couldn't help but wonder why a couple of innocent children were in the facility.

"Good to see you're both alright," Shiver stated, his voice genuinely happy. Ashley supposed he knew them. Sherry didn't seem too willing to say anything. In fact, her blue eyes kept darting between the girls and the man standing in the shadows, his head lowered. "But what's with the sad faces?"

"The man in sunglasses is going to shut the island down," Pearl, the blonde, said softly. She spoke with an air of confidence around her, much like most adults do. "The bio-weapons are going to be released very soon."

"What?" Shiver asked. "Why would he shut the island down? He'd take the chance of getting himself killed."

"He doesn't want any of his bio-weapons escaping the island. So, he's letting the other weapons finish them off," the second girl explained, her eyes still aimed at the floor. She was wringing her hands nervously. But she too spoke with confidence.

"Wait… You called him…you called Leon Project God. That's not possible. They never managed to perfect the God Virus," the blonde teen suddenly said, casting the young girls a dark look. Leon still said nothing, almost like he didn't dare exist.

"Now is not the time to talk," Shiver stated, almost like he didn't want to talk about it. Ashley looked over at him in confusion and Sherry turned on him, her eyes blazing in the rage again.

An eerie wail, almost like a caterwaul, rippled through the dark corridors, seemingly originating from all areas. Everybody, even the seemingly lifeless Leon, looked around immediately with eyes widened in fear and confusion. Pearl and Rose grabbed each others hands and looked at the adults expectantly, their eyes only slightly frightened by the noise.

"Hellcats," Shiver hissed. Ashley pressed closer to him, her legs shaking in silent terror. She'd faced enough monsters in one lifetime. She didn't want to face anymore. And just the way he'd said the name sent a shiver down her spine.

"We need to get out of the hallway," Sherry barked suddenly, her rage fading underneath the fear the beasts had placed upon them. Her pale blue eyes flickered from hallway to hallway. "We'll be trapped otherwise. They love to ambush their prey."

Pearl suddenly moved forward and grabbed Sherry's hand with her free one. She started to tug her down the hall she and her twin had come from. "This is the safest way to go. None of the experiments are down here," Pearl quickly stated, pointing down the hall she and her sibling had come from. Although they were the youngest of them, Ashley noticed that both girls were eerily calm, calmer than all of the adults combined.

Sherry, the rage in her eyes fading, nodded and they all started to head for the hall the young girls had come from. Pearl had released the teen's hand and was now just holding her sister's hand. Out of the hall Leon had come from, a dark shape jumped out of the shadows and swiped a paw at Shiver. The Australian dodged the blow at the last second, dropping to his knees. Ashley noticed some small, white hairs fall to the floor. She swallowed thickly.

"Hell," the young man growled, standing. Sherry grabbed his arm and hissed something at him, dark anger in her eyes still. She obviously wasn't going to be friendly for a while. "I know!" he snapped back, yanking his arm from her grip.

The dark shape turned to face them, its jaws dripping saliva. It looked like a massive Lynx, with ram-like horns covered in spikes on its head. Its teeth were sticking out in all directions, much like a crocodiles teeth, and its claws clicked against the ground loudly. Its eyes seemed to glow red in the little light of the building and a musky scent rolled through the air around the creature.

"We need to run now," Sherry breathed, her hands clenched at her sides. The odd looking feline hissed at them furiously and crouched, its muscles bunching in preparation to pounce. And it did just that. It leapt at them but Shiver was there in a second.

He stepped in front of Sherry, who the cat had been leaping towards, and the animal smacked into his chest. He cringed slightly but the cat took more damage, falling to the floor and shaking its head dumbly. As it regained its senses, its eyes burned furiously but when it lunged at the man, he grabbed its head and twisted it. A loud snap echoed through the hall, making Ashley and the two girls cringe visibly, and the creature fell limply to the ground.

"Damn," Ashley breathed. Leon looked at her, almost like he couldn't believe she cursed, but still said nothing. He was obviously troubled. And he looked like he was about to fall over and die. Ashley felt herself worrying over him.

"Okay, let's go now," Shiver ordered as he wiped his hands on his pants. But as they all started walking, something big smashed into Leon's chest from the dark. The agent went down with a thud and Ashley felt that all was lost. There was no way he could kill the cat. Then he grabbed its jaws with his hands.

---

Ada watched in silent horror as the cat stood above Leon, its dripping jaws hanging over his head. She couldn't really see anything but she noticed Leon's right hand suddenly snap up and grab the cat's upper jaw. His left hand gripped its lower jaw and he started to push against the feline's head with all of his strength.

But something odd happened. The cat suddenly yanked away from Leon and shook its head weakly, almost like it was hurting. But none of the others had reacted. And now they all stood, staring dumbly at the Hellcat as it stumbled away on weak legs and opened its mouth in a silent cry. The Eurasian woman watched, from the safety of the security room, as something that seemed like acid ate away at the animal's head. In a matter of seconds the cat collapsed, headless, leaving behind a very confused group of people, including Leon.


	5. Explaining the BioWeapons

Project God

Leon had seen plenty of weird shit in his life. He'd seen monsters and parasites and viruses and all kinds of things. He'd seen people survive the craziest of situations and he'd seen men do things that defied reality. But never in his life had he seen somebody basically _bleed _acid out of their arm. Let alone from his own arm.

"How the fuck did you do that?" the white haired man suddenly snarled, catching Leon's attention. He looked up and noticed that all three of them, excluding the two little girls, stared at him in confusion…and horror. The very thing he'd never expected anybody to look at him with was staring him in the face. They were afraid of him. He could almost smell the fear. And in response, he reacted with fear. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, almost scrambling away from them, and leaned his overheated back against the cool wall.

"Leave him alone!" Sherry barked at him, her blue eyes blazing again. Leon looked between the two before he realized that his arm was still bleeding acid. He looked down at it and noticed that the black liquid seemed to be eating through the concrete. It was potent, he'd give it that. And suddenly, it stopped bleeding and revealed his skin.

It was black. Almost like a very badly burned piece of meat but his arm was still completely in tact. His arm was just black. The acid, he guessed, had turned it such a color. Or perhaps it was something else. Whatever it was, he'd found the reason why his arm was covered in bandages.

He tried flexing it and noticed how odd it felt to move. Like the entire limb was separate from his body. And it felt hot. Like it was on fire. He supposed that made sense considering what had just bled from his arm. A soft noise caught his attention and he remembered that he was surrounded by people.

He turned his attention back to Sherry and the man, who were shouting angry things at each other, some of which didn't make any sense. He'd blocked out the shouting. So what was the noise? He glanced over at the President's daughter. Ashley looked at Leon with a silent fear, her brown eyes wide with horror. He felt anger and fear mixing inside of him, creating a deadly combination of emotions. He didn't want her to fear him. Why should she fear him? He wasn't a monster…

_Oh…but you are now, aren't you?_

He flinched at the thought and forced himself to stand. His arm ached, as if threatening him as he stood that it was going to start bleeding acid again. And it probably would've but something grabbed his hand. He looked to his right and saw one of the little girls holding his hand in both of hers. She had black hair and green eyes, like somebody else he knew. But she was obviously not Eurasian. And she looked at him with something close to adoration and her hands held his hand in a comforting 'everything's going to be alright' way.

"You need to cover your arm," she said to him softly. He guessed suddenly, and for no true reason, that she was the one who'd made the noise earlier. "I think its reacting to the air. It hurts?" He nodded. "Then you need to find bandages or something." Ashley looked at the small girl and stepped forward, though Leon noticed her hands were shaking slightly.

"I…I'm wearing two shirts. He can use one of them," she said. The little girl nodded and that's when Sherry lunged at the white haired man. Leon looked over at them in confusion and shock as Sherry held the man against a wall by the collar of his shirt.

"Just shut the fuck up, Denim," she snarled suddenly, her voice laced with venom and hatred. The man stared at her impassively before looking past her at Leon and the three others. Leon noticed his yellow eyes almost immediately.

_How can he… Hypocrite._

"You never answered my question," he said to Leon. The blond agent stared back at him, hardly noticing Ashley take off one of her shirts from the corner of his eye. The two men seemed to be staring each other down, ignoring everything else. Until Sherry decided to do something. She brought her leg up and slammed her knee into the man's stomach. He instantly doubled over and collapsed to his knees. Leon stared at the scene quietly and Sherry turned to face him. She looked at him with, unlike Ashley, caring and not fear.

"We can't judge you for being infected. We are too. Only Ashley is human. Shiver will. God knows why he will. We all need to stick together. Now…why is she stripping?" Sherry asked, looking at Ashley as the older blonde handed the young girls her shirt.

"We need it," the girl holding Leon's hand said. Her green eyes met Sherry's and the older girl nodded, almost in a submissive way. The agent looked at the black haired girl in confusion. What was there to fear from this child? She'd just made a full grown man collapse. What was scary about a child?

"Who…who are you two?" Ashley asked as the other child set to work on finding a way to make the white shirt into a new cover for the agent's arm. They glanced at her curious. Nearby, the white haired man was forcing himself to his feet, his jaw clenched furiously. His eerie eyes burned with fury and when Leon looked at him, it was almost like animal instincts were trying to kick in. The man hadn't done anything to him, but Leon wanted to hurt him.

"I am Pearl Zepher. She is Rose Zepher," the blonde haired girl replied, ripping the shirt into long strips that she was going to wrap around Leon's arm. He looked at the girl as she handed the strips to her sister. Rose released his hand and walked over to his left arm. He noticed, as she reached out to touch his arm, that she was wearing gloves a black T-shirt and blue jeans and black boots like Sherry and the white haired man. However, his examination of the girl was ended as she reached out to touch his arm and he moved it away.

"I won't hurt you," she said. He gave her an incredulous look and lifted his eyebrows. Her stoic attitude broke and a laugh escaped her. Her sister snorted, Sherry sighed bitterly, Ashley didn't make a noise, and the white haired man was growling to himself as he stood still. "Sorry, I had to. I couldn't help myself. No, seriously though, the acid won't hurt me unless you feel endangered. It was the same way with Sherry and Shiver, before they learned how to control themselves."

The look on his face must've given away his confusion because she grinned at him. But it was her sibling who said, "They can control the viruses in them. You have yet to learn how to do the same. Sherry's good enough that she could probably take the man in sunglasses on if she remained calm enough around him. Shiver too but his eyes are too sensitive to take the chance of fighting in the sunlight."

"What?" Ashley asked suddenly. "Wait…Leon's a…a…"

"Monster?" Leon asked. It was the first time he'd spoken in a while and everybody looked at him in disbelief, almost like they'd forgotten he was a person and not a statue for the girls to dress up. Rose shook her head at his comment, focusing on her task of wrapping up his arm as Pearl handed her the last of the strips of shirt. The strips ended right above his wrist.

"N-no Leon! That's not what I-"

"I don't care," he replied coldly, turning his attention to the bandages. "My hand?" Rose looked up at him before pointing at the white haired man, Shiver according to her earlier statement. "What about him?"

"We need your gloves Shiver," Rose said suddenly, her attention turning to the man. Her hand lowered and the Australian gave her a dark look. "Don't look at me like that. It's either we get your gloves or he walks around with acid pouring down his arm."

The Australian grumbled bitterly and tugged the gloves off his hands. When they were handed to him thanks to Rose, he looked at them oddly. He was used to wearing fingerless gloves, which were standard for police, soldiers, and field agents of the government. These gloves, their fingers fully intact, would no doubt be a little weird. But he tugged them on anyway. They barely managed to fit properly.

"Okay, now that that's done, we need to get the fuck out of here," Sherry said, motioning for the others to follow her. "Shiver, lead the way. You have better night vision than I do." The Aussie nodded and started down the hall they'd tried for earlier. Ashley immediately walked with him, obviously not comfortable around Leon, and Sherry started after her. Pearl walked with Sherry, leaving Leon and Rose to bring up the back. The little girl, he noticed, kept close to his side and as they walked, he felt her grab his hand and hold it.

---

Jack Krauser was going to be a problem.

The huge, muscle bound man walked silently through the halls, walking right past the bio-weapons as they sniffed out human flesh. Krauser was so heavily tainted by the T-Virus and Las Plagas that even the most desperate of weapons wouldn't attack and eat him. He was lucky. Kind of.

Ada didn't quite know what Krauser was doing. All she knew was he didn't like her very much. After all, she'd basically betrayed him and killed him after he'd suffered an embarrassing defeat at the hands of his so-called weaker comrade. Then again, she had to wonder if that bothered him or the fact that he was killed be a woman was what bothered him.

She glanced at the camera that had the survivors, Leon trailing behind like a shy dog following a human with food. The little girl, Rose, was trying to get him to speed up but it obviously wasn't working. The agent almost seemed willing to stop walking all together.

_Please don't Leon…don't…don't give up…_

---

Rose was humming behind them, the soft noise barely audible to the adults. Ashley looked back, noticing that she couldn't see Leon or Rose in the dark hall. She guessed it was Rose's way of showing her sister that she was still around. Just missing at the moment. That's when she noticed that Shiver was looking at her.

"They're experiments, in case you're wondering," he said gently as he turned his attention to the hall before them. Ashley gave him a confused look. "Obviously you noticed that they know all about me and Sherry and even Mr. Project God back there but they don't even show the slightest amount of fear." She nodded. "They're predecessors to many experiments…mainly his. Project God's. The virus in him was based off of the viruses within them… They were based off of us. Our viruses I mean.

"See, their parents were loyal to Umbrella. Extremely loyal. They were more loyal to the company than their experiments whereas Sherry's family was more loyal to their experiments, not the company. Anyway… Rose…Rose found out one day about the weapons her parents were dealing with. She discovered the terrifying truth about it all… And because Umbrella couldn't have anybody, even a child, know their secrets, they made her parents strike a deal. The deal was either they give up their jobs or they give up their child. Can you guess which they did?"

Ashley stared at him in shock and horror. "That's horrible," she whispered. Shiver smiled bitterly and nodded. She remember his own short story about what had happened to him. She guessed he wasn't particularly fond of parents to begin with. Then she asked, "What…what about Pearl?"

"I'm getting to that… You see, Umbrella was dying out by the time Rose was to become a new toy for them. So, Albert Wesker, the ruler of this here base, took her to his own little hidey-hole and started work on her. Somehow, he learned how to clone. And that's how Pearl came about. They know the truth but that never made a difference. But to trick them, Wesker fucked with Pearl's genes, made her meaner and older than Rose. And smarter. Gave her blue eyes and blonde hair. Changed her."

"He wanted them to think they were siblings, not clones?" Ashley asked.

"Exactly. Well, Wesker's a glutinous bastard. He wanted weapons, not clones. So, he took those two little girls and started experimenting. He did some crazy shit with them. Gave Pearl a combined version of the G-Virus, Sherry's virus, and the T-Veronica virus. That created the perfected version of the C-Virus, which I'm like….the old version. Sort of like with computers how you have the old ones that aren't nearly as good as the new ones even though they're only separated by a couple years.

"Then he moved onto Rose… He gave her a pure version of the G-Virus. See, the G-Virus has a nasty habit of mutating. But Sherry's different. She was given a suppressor that basically makes the virus manageable. But he wanted to see what would happen with Rose. So, he gave it to her. Nothing happened. Not visually. And that's what he wanted to see. Then he mixed in the C-Virus. And created the God Virus."

"All these viruses…" Ashley whispered.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're safe around us. None of us are contagious," Shiver said with a smile. She smiled weakly but it was quite forced. "Your buddy is infected with the God Virus. See, usually the God Virus rejects its host. It's not good that it's found one it likes… Really not good."

"Okay… Let me get this straight. Pearl is Rose's clone, Leon's like the most powerful weapon, and this Wesker guy wants to make monster?" Shiver grinned and nodded. "Wow."

"If you two are done now," Sherry said darkly from behind them. Ashley noticed that Shiver nearly stumbled over nothing at her sudden voice. Pearl snickered at his back and Sherry scoffed. "There's something moving up there dumb-shit. Look at it."

Shiver looked ahead, his yellow eyes almost glowing in the dark. In the darkness, Ashley couldn't really see what they were. But the look on Shiver's face said enough. He was obviously uncomfortable.

"What is it, Denim?" Sherry asked, obviously unsettled by his lack of voice. The lights suddenly flashed on, making everybody yelp out in pain and shock. Ashley was the first to pull her hands from her eyes and she noticed that somebody had turned the hallway lights on. She glanced back and noticed that, eerily, Leon seemed unaffected by the lights, his shockingly dark eyes focused forward. Sherry and Shiver pulled their hands from their eyes and looked forward. Ashley looked forward again too.

Four humanoid creatures stood in the hall, their faces lacking any emotions. They were bald with pasty skin and seemingly semi-transparent eyes. Dressed in prisoner garb, she thought they were humans until she spotted their arms. They were of abnormal length and ended in nearly foot long blades instead of fingernails.

"Shit," Shiver said. And that was the best way to put it.

A/N: I've been meaning to update this forever but it was a boring chapter and boring chapters are hard to write…


	6. Separated

Project God

"These guys can be a bit difficult to fight in small spaces," Shiver said, backing up slightly. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the creatures that were slowly starting to make their way towards them. Leon stared past the rest of them impassively. Something in him just didn't want to fear these creatures. So, he didn't.

"Leave," he suddenly said. The others, especially Rose, looked at him in confusion. "I'll handle them. I'll follow you after I kill them." His voice was empty, dead almost, and he almost felt like a completely different person. Sherry stepped closer to him, shaking her head hard enough that her blonde ponytail swung violently.

"We can all fight them together. It's safer and smarter that way," she argued. Shiver and Ashley kept their eyes on the monsters as they slowly made their way down the hall. Leon couldn't help but compare their movements to that of the regenerators of the Spanish island he'd recently survived.

"No, it's not," he said coolly, watching the monsters. They seemed to be focused on him. He wanted it that way. If they focused on him, they'd attack him and not the five other people he was with. But Sherry wasn't making things easy. Which was surprising really. She was obviously much different than the Sherry Birkin he remembered.

"No," she snapped. "We can't afford to split up. If we do then those fucking monsters and all of the other ones will tear us to shreds!" Shiver stepped back suddenly and grabbed Sherry's arm. She shot him a look of pure hatred, which seemed to startle the young man. "Don't even try!" she barked at him.

"They're getting too close!" Ashley yelped from upfront, her entire body shaking. The creatures were close enough that a thick odor hit the humans' noses, making them cringe. It smelled of decay and eggs. It smelled of death. It was a smell that Leon knew all too well. It was the smell of the zombies in Raccoon City.

"Go," he said to the others. Shiver tugged on Sherry's arm and she reluctantly followed him. Rose pulled her hand carefully from Leon's and gave him a look that said good luck. He smiled at her weakly. The five people ran down a small corridor that was attached to the one they'd been heading down, leaving Leon alone with the creatures.

One of them lunged at him, moving rather slowly, and he stepped carefully out of the way. It stumbled past him and barely managed to catch itself before falling. The agent in him was ready for battle but something else in him seemed to-

_How pathetic…_

Leon shook his head as a low throbbing started in his temples. One of the creatures swiped a clawed hand at him and he caught it. The beast gave him a startled look and tried to tug its hand free. In response, his fingers digging into the clammy flesh of the monster, he twisted the arm and the brittle bones within the flesh twisted and snapped. The creature yanked its arm free and glared at him with hatred. It didn't look at its companions, which stared at its bleeding arm. One of them lunged at the ruined arm and started _eating _it. Leon took a step backwards and started to turn the one who'd attacked him earlier.

Five claws sank into his right shoulder, startling him. He looked at the creature, which glared at him with icy eyes, and reached up. He grabbed the hand, noticing vacantly that there was _no _pain in his arm or shoulder, and yanked it free from his flesh. The creature lunged forward with its jaws snapping for his throat and he twisted the hand around and jammed the claws up. The claws sank through the soft skin of its jaws and pierced through its skull. It stood there, its hand shoved into its own head, and collapsed to the floor. It lay there with a pool of its own viscous fluids surrounding it.

The rest lunged forward suddenly, all trying to attack him at once, and he stumbled backwards. His boot hit the puddle of fluid and he nearly slipped but managed to keep his balance. The monsters advanced and suddenly everything went black.

---

"Let me take the girls," Malcolm Thruman cooed to Albert Wesker as they stood in the hall. Steve and Krauser stood next to them, their hands held at their sides. Ada was missing but Wesker didn't honestly care about her. Why would he? He knew of her betrayal. He'd planned on killing her eventually anyway. Maybe she'd died somewhere in the base.

He shook his head, answering both Thruman's question and his own thoughts. Ada wasn't dead. She was too good to be killed by a couple of tools. Now, Project God was a different story. But… "No. I'm leaving the girls to Krauser. And if he fails…" Krauser stiffened slightly at Wesker's obviously accusing tone. "Well, if he fails he knows the consequences and you can handle the girls. I doubt he'll fail though."

Wesker noticed all of the flickers of anger and distrust on the faces of the three men and wanted to smile. He knew how much they hated him. Only Excella Gionne of Tricell actually _liked_ him. But that was the fun of being so powerful. He could make their lives miserable and they wouldn't do anything.

A sudden cold feeling washed through him at that thought. That was true for these fools. Krauser was a tool, Steve was basically brainwashed, and Thruman was insane. But Project God…Leon Kennedy…had nothing to fear. They'd proven that, in comparison, there wasn't a virus alive that was as powerful as the God Virus. Even Las Plagas was pathetically weak in comparison. And now that Kennedy had his freedom, he could do what he wanted.

_Looks like I'll have to speed up studies of Las Plagas._

"Wesker?" Steve asked, snapping the blond out of his thoughts. Cat-like eyes snapped towards the boy, who nearly stumbled backwards. "What do you want us to do, sir?" Ah, Steve. The best little weapon he had. Besides the three-Kennedy, Denim, and Birkin---who had their own thoughts, Steve was the strongest. And also the most naïve.

"Release the Hammer," Wesker said coolly, turning to the redhead. Steve's eyes widened slightly. "On the off chance that Krauser _and _Thruman fail, I know the Hammer will do the job. And he won't stop until he has those little girls' blood on his hands."

Steve nodded and started to leave when Krauser said, "They're heading towards the drop room." Wesker raised an eyebrow. The drop room was a trap. It split into four divided pieces that all dropped the people in the pieces into different areas of the basement. One was the aquarium, another was the reptile room, and the third and fourth were the sewer lines. "Do you want us to activate it?"

Wesker thought silently before smirking cruelly and nodding.

---

Ada had started to leave the security monitor room when she noticed that the modified zombies, the creatures that looked and acted like the regenerators of the Spanish island, were all dead and laying on the ground. Leon was gone. She cringed faintly. What was Wesker thinking?

She'd hated Wesker longer than anybody. She'd thought he was a fool for longer than anybody. And yet this just made both that much worse. She hated Wesker for harming a man who didn't deserve to be harmed. She wanted to plant a bullet between Wesker's eyes. It probably wouldn't kill him but it sure as hell would hurt. And of course, she thought he was a fool because…he'd made a weapon that was officially stronger than him.

She sat down on the chair that sat before the monitors, her hands rubbing at her face tiredly. She wanted to scream and shout and hurt something. She wanted to leave and she wanted to stay. She wanted to remain in the room and she wanted to run and help Leon. And for once, she didn't really know which one to do.

---

Leon stared at his hands, which were shaking slightly, and felt an odd sense of despair rushing through him. What was he? They called him Project God. Was he like…like Saddler? Like Albert Wesker himself? He dropped his hands and shook his head. All of it was just happening too fast. His brain wasn't accepting the information it was being given. And yet…

Before him lay the remains of the monsters. They were in pieces, limbs having been ripped off like some kind of animal had suddenly stepped forward. Their torsos ripped open by each others claws. He swallowed thickly and an idea suddenly came to him. He didn't want to endanger Sherry or Ashley or Rose or Pearl. He was going to go back to the room he'd woken up in. There had to be some sort of euthanasia in there.

He started to push off from the wall when Sherry stepped back into the hallway. He hadn't even heard her coming. She glared at him and then motioned towards the hallway she'd walked from. With a sigh, Leon started down the hall with Sherry following him. After a few moments of walking, they came to a T, where the hall branched off to the left and right, and he noticed Shiver and the other three.

"They dead?" Shiver asked, placing himself in-between Leon and the other three. The agent nodded, glaring at the younger man. With a slight scoff, Shiver started down the right branch of the hallway. Everybody followed him, as if treating him like the leader.

Shiver suddenly stopped and Ashley nearly ran into him. Leon looked past the white haired man's shoulder and noticed a greasy looking fellow standing at the end of the hall in front of a room clad in all black. He smiled at the group and took a step backwards.

"Who are you?" Ashley questioned, glaring at him. Leon was glad to see that she wasn't trusting of everybody she came into contact with. That was a good sign in his eyes.

The man grinned, his teeth a fake white, and said, "Malcolm Thruman, at your service. Now… Rose, Pearl, why don't you two come on over and talk with me, hm?" The girls cowered behind Shiver, glaring at him from behind the Australian's legs. "Oh? What's wrong? Don't love Uncle Thruman any more?"

Sherry took a step forward and Thruman bolted into the room behind him. The group stood, slightly confused as to whether they should follow or not, when Sherry started after him. Almost like they were following pack instincts, the entire group followed Sherry. Rose and Pearl remained close to Shiver's legs as they ran.

The room Thruman had entered looked like it had been hit by a tornado. Papers were thrown everywhere and chairs were sprawled wildly across the floor. A couple of them looked as if their legs had been broken off. The only things that didn't seem affected by the tornado, or whatever had caused the mess, were the desks. They were apparently bolted to the floor in the shape of a cross in the dead center of the room.

Leon walked toward the right of the room, standing near the right section of the cross. He felt a tiny hand grab his and he looked down to see Rose staring up at him with wide eyes. He smiled at her reassuringly. He looked up and saw Shiver and Ashley making their way towards the far section of the room, standing by the northernmost desk. Sherry and Pearl stood on the left side of the cross. Everybody was looking around in confusion. Where had Thruman gone?

"Where'd he go?" Ashley whispered. "There's no doors…or windows…or anything. It's like he vanished." Shiver looked around before Leon noticed his eyes widen.

"It's a-" the Australian started to say.

The ground rumbled underneath them and then two _walls _literally seemed to sprout up from the ground, splitting up through the center of the desks. The group was split apart. Leon instantly motioned for Rose to stay as close to him as possible and looked around in worry.

"Leon?" Sherry called. "What's-"

She was cut off by the ground suddenly disappearing from beneath everybody's feet. Leon and Rose were plunged into blackness below.

A/N: I don't like the way this chapter turned out. I'm kinda fighting a battle to write this (or any of my stories) thanks to ideas that are really starting to bother me. Anyway... Because of recent events (the relase of Resident Evil 5 and Degeneration) I'm making Project God connect to them. In other words, Angela and Greg and Curtis and Downing and Excella and Irving will all be in the next couple stories. Events will occur before they are supposed to. (Which makes this story an AU but I don't care.) Just thought I'd warn you guys.


	7. Dropping the Bomb

Project God

Sherry grabbed onto Pearl as the ground gave out, pulling the child to her before they were plunged into air. Their fell a good two minutes, their eyes squeezed tight in fear of seeing where they'd be landing, before Sherry's feet hit the water. A split second, both teenager and child were deep under water.

Sherry grabbed Pearl's hand and kicked hard, propelling herself upwards. Her head broke the surface of the water and she gulped in air greedily. Pearl, who also pulled her head out of the water, did the same. She moved slightly and grabbed onto Sherry's shoulder so the teen could use her hand to keep herself afloat. They sounded like they'd just run a marathon. They coughed simultaneously and Sherry wanted to laugh.

"That was kinda weird," Pearl gasped to her blonde friend. Sherry nodded her head before looking around. Dim lights lit the huge pool of water they were in. The liquid itself was murky, much like the water one would expect to find in a swamp rather than in an island in the Atlantic Ocean. About ten feet from the two was a metal catwalk that extended towards them, like a diving board really.

"Let's do that again," Sherry teased, trying to ignore the fear building up in her. What kind of weapons would Wesker store in a pool, a _tank_, this big? Sharks? Killer fish? Killer _whales_?

Pearl giggled softly, still clinging to the teen's shoulder. Suddenly she stopped laughing and Sherry glanced at her. The girl's face was as pale as a sheet. She looked about ready to keep over dead. She looked around, her pale blue eyes wide with terror, and softly whispered, "This is the crocodile holding pen."

Sherry smirked at the girl, thinking about the reptiles she'd seen in books. Although crocs could grow up to huge lengths, the G-Virus in her system enabled her to do amazing things. "Don't worry. I can take on a stupid lizard."

Pearl shook her head and pointed at what looked like black triangles sticking out of the water. Each was easily a foot tall and moved in a slithering motion, like a snake almost. "Not that one," she whispered. Sherry felt her heart stop as the biggest reptile she'd ever seen burst out from the water and drove its head down towards them.

---

Shiver hit the water first, nearly sinking to the bottom before he heard Ashley strike the water. He shoved himself upwards and broke the surface of the water, gasping for air. Ashley was right next to him, her hair falling into her face haphazardly.

"Where are we?" she instantly asked. Shiver looked around himself before he realized his hair, which was always so carefully gelled into perfect little spikes atop his head, had fallen into his face because of the water. He pushed it out of his face irritably and something bumped into his leg.

"What the…?" the Australian asked. The room they were in was too dimly lit for him to see much more than a foot below the surface of the water but he did spot what seemed to be long, sleek shadows gliding under the water. "Ashley, start for the walkway." She glanced at him, her brown eyes wide with fear. "Now."

She started to swim towards the walkway that sat on the far edge of the pool of water and he watched as the shadows turned their attention towards her. He exhaled and sank under the water but he kept his eyes open. There. A shark, its body covered in the cuts and lacerations that marked the fact that it was undead. He kicked, hard, and reached the surface again. He pulled in some air and glanced at Ashley, hoping he'd bought her some time, and what felt like a thousand pinpricks appeared in his leg.

---

Leon hit the ground first, nearly collapsing to his knees from the force he'd hit the ground with. Rose fell next and he put his arms out to catch the girl. She fell into his arms, making no noises at all, and he set her onto the ground. She seemed shaken but didn't look too upset.

They stood in an ankle high pool of water. To Leon's immediate right was a platform that stood a few feet from the ground. It looked like a catwalk or a pathway and Leon guessed there had once been more water in the room. Rose grabbed his hand and he glanced down at her.

"What about the others?" she asked, her pale eyes peering up curiously into his. He wondered what had happened to the others. Were they okay? Had they survived the fall? And if they had, were they safe or were they in danger. But instead of showing his own curiosity, he offered Rose a small smile.

"Knowing Sherry and Ashley, they're all fine. We'll search for them still but we have to find a way out of here. Stick close to me, okay?" he asked, She nodded vigorously, her black hair falling messily into her face. They started towards the platform when a loud noise filled the room. Both agent and girl tensed up but it was simply a door, which had looked like simply part of the wall to Leon, opening slowly. Rose cheered and ran to the platform.

She pulled herself up onto the platform and walked towards the door. She looked excited, almost like a child would look when their parents had just promised them a new toy or a dog for their birthday. But Leon himself, as soon as he was up on the platform, looked towards the small security camera that he could barely see. Much like the door, it looked simply like a part of the wall. But somebody must've opened that door.

So, he offered the camera a thankful smile and turned his attention towards Rose. "No running off. I'm old, I couldn't keep up with you if I tried," he said, walking to her. The child grinned up at him and they walked silently through the doorway.

---

Sherry basically shoved Pearl away from her as the crocodile's head came down on them. She heard the child scream her name as the croc smashed into the teen and sent them both into the watery depths below. The reptile succeeded in grabbing her right leg in its mouth, her pants catching on the massive teeth and pinning her. She hadn't managed to catch a breath before the croc had pulled her under and her lungs were already beginning to burn from the lack of oxygen.

Without really thinking clearly, Sherry moved closer to the croc. Its huge eye was visible through the murky water, a mustard colored orb that stared past her as if he didn't exist. For some reason the crocodile's jaws were open and its lips were pulled back as if it was snarling. Sherry, gathering all of her remaining strength, plunged her clenched fist into the tender gums of the reptile, in between two of its massive teeth.

It instantly thrashed, its eye rolling in pain, and Sherry swallowed water. Her lungs by now were long past the burning stage and she felt her life slowly fading. But with a will she didn't know she still had, she pushed away from the furious monster and started for the surface.

As soon as the air hit her face, she coughed out the water and breathed in the sweet air. But her eyes started to scan for Pearl, who was nowhere in sight. The teen felt fear course through her like never before. She couldn't have let that girl die. She just-

"Sherry!" a familiar voice cried. The teen looked over and to her relief saw the young child standing on the catwalk. Pearl looked hectic but had a huge smile on her face at the sight of her friend.

Before Sherry could even wonder how the child had made it to the catwalk so easily, the crocodile's head burst through the water. Sherry instantly started swimming towards the catwalk, using all of her strength to make it before the croc ripped her in half. As soon as she reached the catwalk, Pearl grabbed onto her shirt and yanked her up.

The reptile started to lunge for them but Pearl guided the slightly stunned Sherry to a door that gaped open at them. The teen stumbled through and the five year old spun around as soon as they were both clear of the door and hit a button. The door, two hunks of metal that slid closed, shut right before the croc made it to them.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Sherry gasped, staring at the door. She was only vaguely aware of the stinging in her leg. The crocodile's teeth must've scraped it slightly. But the teen turned her attention to the girl, the brave girl, before even considering her leg. "You okay, girl?"

Pearl cast her a pleasant smile before nodding. They fell into a somber silence until the five year old asked, "Where's Rose? And Leon? And Shiver and that other girl? What happened up there?"

"It was a trap, obviously," Sherry said, glaring at the door. But I don't know where everybody is… We'll find them though, Pearl. And I'm certain the guys are looking for us too. That's a man's job, after all. They have to protect their females." Pearl giggled at that. "Come on, let's get moving. We'll find them faster than they'll find us and I don't want to wait and find out if that door will hold against the croc."

The girl nodded and walked over to Sherry. They took each other's hand and started down the hallway. It was a dark hallway, barely any lights in it at all. In fact, Sherry only saw the dull emergency lights on. She wondered if Wesker had done that to spook them. Then, they heard voice. Sherry shushed Pearl and stopped walking to listen.

"What do you mean they got separated?" a gruff sounding voice snarled. It sounded like it was right next to them and Sherry wondered if they should run away. She still felt sort of stunned from the crocodile and didn't want to take her chance with whoever was in the hall.

The more familiar voice of Thruman suddenly came next, stating, "As I said, the mechanism worked and separated the room into four pieces. They all just ahpepend to be standing at different areas and they were all split up. Right now, because we can't get into the security room for some reason, we're going to guess and say that Birkin is with one of the girls, Kennedy with the other, and Graham is with Denim. Wesker wants you to deal with the adults, if it's necessary. He says I get to deal with the girls. Well…not really me. The Hammer."

A frown found its way onto Sherry's lips and she noticed that Pearl squeezed her hand tightly. As the two men walked away, Sherry realized that the Hammer was more than likely a bioweapon. She had a bad feeling she didn't want to meet to the Hammer.

---

He slammed his fist into the shark's head, knocking it away from him. Underwater he'd already killed three of the sharks. He counted that two were left. And these two were smart. The one he'd just hit in the head had managed to get a bite out of his leg before it had swum away.

"Shiver!" Ashley cried. "Come on! Let's just go!" She knew he could've made it out before. But he'd _wanted _to fight the sharks. He'd _wanted _to kill them. That was a bad side effect of the virus in him. It gave him an incredible bloodlust at times. "Shiver!" Ashley's panicked voice, however, seemed to snap through the bloodlust and he quickly started to swim towards her. As soon as he reached the walkway she stood on, her hands grabbed onto his arms and yanked him up.

They sat on the walkway, watching the dark fins of the sharks as they split the water and circled the enclosure. Shiver knew this section of the base. The aquarium tanks. He knew that if he stood and looked behind him he'd see a huge door that led into the deepest sections of the base. But before they left, he knew they had to come up with a plan.

"We're going to have to destroy the base," he said suddenly, startling Ashley. She looked at him in confusion. "It used to be an old military base that Umbrella bought out. It's got a bunch of bombs in it. I know where to go, where they are, and I know how to arm them. Ashley…this base…it has…" He looked away as images of his sister's face filled his mind. Old sorrow and hatred built up in him and Ashley suddenly rested her hand on his arm. "It must be destroyed."

"And the others? We'll give them time to join us, right? So we can all escape instead of just some of us?" He nodded. He almost wanted to ask her if she thought he'd simply let Sherry die but he kept himself silent. "Okay then. Let's go arm a bomb."

A/N: To those of you who know about Sherry and Shiver's original powers-Although they're still going to be in the series, they won't be in it so much in this one. (This is more for Shiver than it is Sherry.) I just don't want to put them in yet is all. I just thought I ought to warn the anybody who has read the original Project God story/series.


	8. Tears Will Be Shed

Project God

A/N: Before this chapter even starts, I need to warn about the extreme graphic violence in it. If you don't like seeing children getting hurt, do _not _read this chapter. Also, next chapter is the last chapter of the story.

Sherry walked down a seemingly endless hallway with Pearl at her side. The teen's head was down, as exhaustion was slowly catching up to her, but Pearl walked with constant vigor at her side. Sherry wondered if it was the virus or simply her age that was giving her all that energy.

"So, when we get out of here, can I come live with you?" the girl suddenly asked. The teen looked at her in confusion. She didn't even have a house outside of the base, let alone somewhere the girl could live too. "I mean… Rose could live with Leon or Shiver or one of them and I could live with you. That way Wesker can't find us as easily."

Although they both knew that Wesker would find them no matter what, she smirked and said, "Sounds like a plan to me." Pearl started to walk a little faster, almost like she was getting ready to run, and the teen kept her steady pace. But her ears, ever sensitive, picked up an odd noise. Cracking. Like concrete or rock being crushed.

"Pear-" Sherry started to shout. But it was too late. A gigantic form, manlike but wielding a massive hammer over its head, tore through the wall to the left of Pearl. Even the virus in Pearl didn't truly know how to react. And Sherry herself felt like she'd been glued in place and couldn't move. Her legs tried to propel her forward but she couldn't do it.

The girl fell to her side, landing hard on her right shoulder. Sherry started to move then. She was only about ten feet away from the girl and she could make it as long as the monster didn't put too much energy into attacking the girl. But as Pearl rolled over onto her back, the monster brought the hammer down.

Sherry's knees gave out and her breath escaped her lips in a soft whimpering noise, a noise she hadn't made since a zombie had torn a chunk from a man's throat six years earlier. She steel-blue eyes filled with tears that spilled down her cheeks. The creature lifted its weapon, the blunt sledge hammer coated in gore, and rage filled every cell within the teenager. Rage like she'd never felt before.

"You…" she snarled, her voice seeming to lack all of the tone that made her human. She sounded like a dog or a feline that was learning the human language. "_Mother fucker!_"

Sherry lunged to her feet and raced at him. The creature tried to strike her with the bloody hammer but she ducked under it and shoved her hand _through_ the creature's kneecap. It gave a wordless roar of pain and collapsed into a kneeling position. Sherry stood, staring down at him. The skin on her hands seemed overheated, almost like she'd just dunked them in fire or something.

The monster lunged for her and she backhanded him. His head jerked violently to the side as her hand, fueled by the G-Virus, slammed into his face. That's when she noticed her gloves were missing and steam seemed to be rising from her flesh. But that was the least of her concerns.

Without a single human thought, she grabbed the creature's jaw and ripped it off, flinging it away from her. "You killed her… I'll make you wish you were dead," she snarled to the monster. It tried to lunge at her again but she didn't even notice. All she noticed was the rage, the need to kill this thing. She had to kill it. Had to. For Pearl. All for Pearl.

---

Leon and Rose came to an intersection and the girl looked forward while he looked to his left. Something was wrong. It was almost like he could literally _feel _something was going on down that hallway. But what? And what exactly would something bad happening feel like anyway?

He started to look back down at Rose to ask if maybe they should check that hallway out when he noticed something. There was a dark shape in his peripheral. He lifted his head and saw a terrifying sight, one that made his fists clench at his sides.

"Leon…" Rose whimpered, sounding like the little girl she truly was for once. She stood with Thruman standing behind her, the man's left hand on her shoulder while his right hand gripped a nine millimeter that was pressed to the side of her head. She looked at him with those pale eyes, so afraid. And something seemed to be clouding Leon's vision, blocking off his peripheral so he could only see Thruman and Rose.

"Let her go," the agent snarled, wanting to take a step forward but not wanting to tempt the man. It was common place to say something like that. He wanted the girl to be freed and Thruman was the only one who could do it. But Thruman wouldn't do it. That much was obvious.

"Sorry, but one little girl has to be finished off by me," Thruman replied coolly. Leon didn't even have time to think about questioning the man when a gunshot erupted, followed by two other main sounds, Thruman running for his life and a small body falling and hitting the floor.

Leon considered going after Thruman. He could easily kill the man and would've been able to do such even if he wasn't a weapon. But he heard the sound of Rose gasping for air. And instead of thinking about Thruman, he turned to the little girl. An unexplainable voice screamed in rage in his head as he knelt next to the girl.

He didn't think about lifting her up out of fear of making things worse. Her breathing was labored and he noticed crimson fluid pooling around her ebony colored hair. "Rose…" he mumbled, reaching out and gently touching the girl's hand. She immediately grabbed his hand in her own, her fingers gripping his weakly.

"I'm sorry," she gasped out, almost like she'd done something wrong. He didn't understand what she meant by that and he wondered if she realized who she was talking about. One of his few remaining friends had told him about headshot survivors. Their brains started pulling information up that made no sense sometimes.

"It wasn't your fault, sweetheart," he replied, hoping that to whatever she was saying his comment made sense. She opened her eyes slightly, the pale green irises locking onto his and, for the first time since a certain death six years ago, he thought he was going to cry.

"I'll…I'll tell…Mommy and Daddy you…say hi, okay?" she whimpered. Her eyes closed again, her breathing started to slow. Leon recognized the signs. The same person who'd told him about gunshot wounds to the head had also told him many ways to tell somebody was dying.

"That sounds good," he mumbled, not bothering to deny the fact that her life was slowly seeping out of her. Her breathing stopped completely and her hand released his. And everything turned black.

---

Thruman was practically bubbling with joy. He entered the room that would lead him to the outside world and headed towards the control panel on the door that was on the far wall. He grinned, wanting to shout with joy and excitement, when something was hurled across the room and exploded as it struck the door with the panel. It was a table. Thruman turned, his gun up and ready to kill, when something slammed into him and shoved him into the wall. The metal groaned and Thruman felt his ribs slowly giving out.

"That… Was a very, very _bad_ idea," a voice snarled at him. It was a raspy voice but it seemed hollow, Thruman noticed. Like an echo in a cave sounded, really. He forced himself to look into the face of his assailant but was thrown across the room before his eyes could meet the eyes of the other person. He knew who it was though.

"Wesker made me do it!" he screamed shrilly as a hand grabbed the back of his jacket and lifted him off the ground. He was dropped to his feet and he faced the man who, only seconds ago, had been staring in fear at Thruman as he held little Rose with a gun to her head. But he was different. Very different.

His eyes were coal black, no irises or pupils visible. His left arm seemed to be dripping some kind of liquid to the floor that, upon contact with the ground, sizzled and started to eat through the concrete for God knows how long. And Thruman never would.

The man turned weapon grabbed Thruman's throat with his left hand, a low snarl escaping his lips in the form of a question. "Did Wesker hold your hand to her head and pull the trigger too?" The acid slowly ate its way through Thruman's throat and he was released. Much like the Hellcat before him, Thruman felt a terrible pain as the acid crept its way towards his spinal cord and hot blood gushed onto the ground. He collapsed to the ground, only hearing an almost maniacal laugh before everything disappeared and was replaced by the empty abyss of death.

---

Sherry stumbled outside, her skin soaked in blood and her hair no longer lemon blonde. Shiver and Ashley halted, gaping in shock at the sight of the teen covered in gore. Her steely eyes lifted and met Shiver's before flickering past him and landing on somebody else. With carefully chosen steps, Sherry started for the person. Shiver turned as the teen walked past him and into a one-armed embrace from Leon, who looked visibly uncomfortable. Shiver felt jealousy build within him but kept silent.

"They killed her," Sherry whimpered against the agent's chest. "The Hammer…fucking… Pearl's dead…" Shiver inhaled sharply as a familiar pain sparked to life in his chest. All he could see was the little girls' smiling faces. And that's when he noticed that Leon was alone too.

"Thruman…got Rose," the agent replied. Shiver noticed the man's left arm was exposed again and acid was slowly pooling in the dirt that surrounded the building. The island was mostly dirt and rocks and was always shadowed in fog. No wonder Wesker chose it.

"I'll kill the motherfucker. I'll tear him to pieces," Sherry hissed, pushing away from the agent. Though Ashley probably had no idea who they were talking about, Shiver did. And he felt the same rage and hatred that his friend and Leon did. He wanted Wesker to suffer for what they'd done.

"We set a bomb," Ashley suddenly said, reminding Shiver of the important piece of information he'd been forgetting. They'd found a room filled with explosives, enough to annihilate the island and anything on it, including Wesker. "We have about ten minutes before it explodes."

"We'll need a way off the island," Leon pointed out. They became silent and there it was, the dull noise of helicopter blades chopping the air viciously. "Looks like we just found one," the agent stated, looking that way. "You two, go get the chopper. Can you fly?" Shiver nodded in response to the question he'd known was directed towards him. "Good. Protect Ashley. Sherry and I will…go preoccupy Wesker."


	9. End of the Beginning

Project God

A/N: Last chapter. Change in POV. The sequel to this will be posted in two weeks or so. And questions that might be caused by this chapter (which is bothering me because this is the first time I've ever tried writing two certain characters) will be answered in the sequel.

"Ooh, Excella, come look at this!" The annoying accent of the Boston raised Ricardo made the much more sophisticated woman cringe slightly but she turned to see what he was so excited about. The wall covered in computer monitors were all showing something interesting, an island that had three people facing off.

She immediately recognized one, his stark blond hair and sunglasses making him stand out like a sore thumb. But the other two were unrecognizable; one was a young girl, her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, and the other was a man with dark blond hair that fell into his face.

"What's going on?" Excella questioned, looking down at Ricardo. The blond haired man nearly jumped out of his seat and motioned for her to sit down. She did such, resisting the urge to brush the seat off since Ricardo had been sitting in it only seconds before.

"This is that island that guy youse talked to is working on. Those two, I'm guessing, are bio-weapons from his base. Looks like something went wrong," the Bostonian laughed. Excella narrowed her eyes at the computer screen. This was indeed interesting. These two people, weapons or not, were making Wesker _back away_. Was he afraid? Excella didn't think a weapon like Wesker could be afraid.

"Can you get any data from the island about these two?" she questioned, her accented voice calm and emotionless compared to Ricardo's overexcited tone. He moved away from her and walked to the main computer that controlled communications among other things. While he dealt with that, Excella looked at the image. And she couldn't help but gasp at the scene.

Wesker was attacked by the teenage girl, who moved with incredible speed, and thrown back a few feet. He only stopped because he hit a building, it looked like, that was just out of the camera's range. The girl then turned to her companion and they both started off. Excella wondered where they were going and she also wondered why they didn't kill Wesker.

"Excella…. Look at this…" Ricardo suddenly breathed from behind her. She turned in the chair and noticed he'd found some kind of file. She stood and walked carefully over to him, her high heels clicking lightly on the tile. She stopped behind him and stared at the screen.

It showed a picture of the man with the hair that fell into his face, his pale eyes peering past the camera as if he'd caught sight of something that was hunting him. Excella couldn't help but notice his attractiveness. But then she noticed that Ricardo was tapping on the computer screen, near some words. Her eyes moved from the man's face to the words. **Project God**, they read. She frowned. Wesker had done it. He'd succeeded where nobody had ever succeeded before. Or had he?

"Vitals are…amazing," Ricardo breathed, motioning towards the lower section of the screen. There were his vitals-cardio, neurological, and physical-that were all off the chart. For the first time in her life, Excella was awed. Wesker's vitals paled in comparison to these. "Your buddy succeeded, Excella. He's done it. He's created the perfect weapon."

She secretly wondered where that left her and Uroboros. She and Wesker had agreed to work together on the virus, to create the perfect civilization. What did this Project God mean for her? For Uroboros even?

Suddenly, a smile appeared on her lips. It was obvious that Wesker hadn't chosen the greatest test subject. He looked intelligent and since he and the girl had escaped from Wesker's grip, she guessed he was too powerful for even Wesker. So maybe Wesker would continue to need her help. If only to catch the project. No man could resist her charms.

"We're getting signals from the island's helicopter," Ricardo suddenly stated. "Do you want to listen?" She thought about it for a second before nodding. They needed to know what was going to happen and who was going free anyway. She knew Wesker would make it off the island quite easily. He always did.

"He's not dead," a soft voice mumbled through the computers speakers. The helicopter's recording device hadn't been destroyed or spotted by whoever flew the thing. Excella smiled. That was a bit helpful. They could track the device from the base she and Ricardo were in.

"I know," a huskier male voice stated. Excella liked to believe that this was Project God's voice. It matched him, she thought. "But next time he meets us…we'll be ready. And we won't be letting him get away."

The recording became silent and Excella guessed they were all settling back to enjoy the flight. She smiled. Wesker or this God, who would she choose? She liked being the one who had to make the ultimate decisions because that meant she had more power than anybody. And she was definitely a woman who loved power.


End file.
